


Only Love Can Last [Fanvid]

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: Covid Co-vids [3]
Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, Miniseries Eddie Kaspbrak, Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Eddie has been saving it all for the Losers.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/The Losers Club, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Covid Co-vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707373
Kudos: 10





	Only Love Can Last [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Taf: You know at the end of the IT miniseries when Eddie shoots his shot in the hopes to get dicked down by all the other Losers.
> 
> Periru3: Yeah?
> 
> Taf: A concept.


End file.
